R-Evolutions Episode 5 - Opposition
On a low, rocky cliff, Lloyd and Cyberion observe as giant waves crash into the cliff under a dark, stormy sky… Lloyd) The wheels of fate are slowly turning, Cyber. Cyberion) What kind of crap are you talking about this time, Lloyd?! Lloyd) You know exactly what I mean, Cyber. The sudden rise in the tides and these giant, violent waves are a sign that another of the “prodigies” has appeared in Neo Bakugan City, and another clash will soon occur. Cyberion) Why are you so obsessed with these runts, anyway? We already saw the brawl between Luke and Bobby, and both are still not strong enough to meet our standards! Lloyd) These “runts” are not my only concern, Cyber. There has been an influx of Brawlers who have awakened an Advanced Ability, which raises suspicions from not only myself, but BRAWL as well. Cyberion) So what? Just because so many Brawlers and Bakugan have stronger bonds these days doesn’t mean we need to get involved. Plus, if BRAWL were to find out about our role in all of this, we’ll be thrown into prison! (A colossal wave rises up and is about to crash down on Lloyd and Cyberion, but is suddenly destroyed by an unknown force) Lloyd) BRAWL is nothing to me, Cyber. They are only a roadblock that is in the way of everyone’s goals, being mine, Nexus’, and theirs. Cyberion) *Glows purple* What, you’re not going to thank me for destroying that wave?! And speak of the devil, here comes that roadblock right now! (A BRAWL airship floats down from the clouds towards Lloyd and Cyberion) Lloyd) Right you are, Cyber. *Grabs Cyberion* Let’s crush this roadblock, one step at a time! *Throws Cyberion at the airship* BAKUGAN BRAWL! ---- Meanwhile, Luke, Will, Tyler, Quinn, and Bobby are sitting in class while their neglectful teacher, Mr. Smith, is in the teachers’ lounge. Will) *Rubs face* I can’t believe you guys let me stay unconscious while Luke brawled against crazy kid over there! *Points to Bobby, who is bothering other students* Tyler) GET OVER IT, SOLDIER! *Smacks Will with a frying pan* Will) *Unconscious* X_X Quinn) Was that action really necessary, Tyler? Violence is never the answer to problems. Tyler) Try explaining that to your psycho Bakugan, Tadoad! Quinn) Tadoad merely tries to protect me. Our bond is so strong, that we depend on each other for safety. Bonds between Brawlers and Bakugan are what create Advanced Ability Cards, which you don’t have, Tyler. :P Tyler) ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, SOLDIER?! *Readies frying pan* Luke) *Restrains Tyler* Quit trying to act like a tough guy, Tyler. .-. Tyler) I’LL SMACK YOU SILLY, SOLDIER! *Tries to break free from Luke’s grasp* Bobby) *Runs up to Tyler* HIYA! *Smacks Tyler in the face, knocking him out* Luke) Thanks for the help, Bobby. Bobby) *Salutes Luke* ANYTIME, SOLDIER! Luke) *Sigh* Not you too… Unithunder) *Opens up* Bobby is merely “joking around” with you, Luke. Bobby is not in his “insane” mode right now. Luke) Phew, that’s good. *Looks at the clock* WHEN IS CLASS OVER?! DX Quinn) *Checks BakuMeter* Class should end right.....now! *The bell rings* Luke) YES! To the courtyard for lunch! :D ---- Luke, Bobby, & Quinn have dragged Will and Tyler out to the school’s courtyard for lunch, as Bruno arrives to wake the two boys up. Bruno) *Bows* MASTERS! I have come to awaken the unconscious Masters Will and Tyler! Luke) We know, that’s why we called you here, Bruno. .-. Quinn) Do whatever you need to do to wake them up, Bruno. :D Bobby) *Runs up to Bruno* Ponies, ponies, ponies, ponies, ponies, PONIEZ! *Tries to smack Bruno* Bruno) *Grabs Bobby’s wrist* Is this delinquent trying to bully you, Masters? Bobby) *Struggles* Rrgh, PONIEZ! Quinn) Wait, Bruno, wait! Bobby’s a friend of ours now! Luke) Mmm, queso, thanks Mom! *Smashes face in a bowl of cheese* Valkyrie) *Opens up* Eww, that’s a very grotesque method of eating, Luke… Bruno) *Lets go of Bobby* Alright, let’s wake my Masters up! *Punches both Will and Tyler* Will & Tyler) *Wake up* OUCH! Bruno) MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, SIR! *Salutes Quinn* Quinn) *Salutes Bruno* That’ll be all for today, Bruno. (After Bruno leaves, three girls walk up to Luke, who is still chowing down on his cheese) ???) *Taps Luke’s shoulder* Hey, you’re Luke, right? Valkyrie) Luke, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but there are three girls who want to talk to you. Luke) *Continues eating* Queso… :3 ??? 2) *Smacks Luke’s head* HEY! Pay attention, will ya?! Luke) *Face in bowl* X_X Valkyrie) Come on, Luke. Quit pretending to be unconscious and respond to these girls! ??? 3) Yeah, listen to your Bakugan! Luke) *Wakes up* Now, was smacking my head really necessary? ??? 2) Of course it was! *Goes to smack Luke again* ???) Settle down, Hayley. You and Macy stand back as I talk to the kid that took down a BRAWL Lieutenant and came into the possession of Pyrus Valkyrie. Hayley & Macy) *Back away* Yes, Marina… Luke) Wow, you sure have those two under your control. May I ask what you want, Marina is it? Marina) Yes, I am Marina, an Aquos Brawler. I have heard of your feat against BRAWL’s Lieutenant Aaron and how you have bonded with Pyrus Valkyrie, the “former” Guardian Bakugan of the fugitive known as Nexus. I came to find you so I may ask, how and why did both of those events occur? Luke) Uh, I made a promise to Valkyrie that I wouldn’t share any of our confidential information with anyone, even if the person asked politely. Valkyrie) That’s right, our secrets are meant to be kept secrets. Now, what is the real reason why you’re here, Miss Marina? ??? 4) *Opens up* What else do you think, you pathetic Pyrus? We want to know how you two buffoons created an Advanced Ability Card! Marina) I was about to get to that, but you didn’t need to be so rude, Vaporoid. Vaporoid) We’re dealing with fire lovers here, Mistress Marina! There’s no way they would give us any information at all unless we crushed them in a brawl! Valkyrie) What do you have against us “fire lovers”, eh, punk? Looks to me that you don’t actually want to get your hands dirty because of your need to be in water all day! Vaporoid) Is that a challenge, Sparky?! Valkyrie) Bring it on, clean freak! Luke) Hey, settle down, you two! There is no need for a brawl to break out, especially not here! Marina) No, my Bakugan is right. The only way for us to get the information we need is to defeat you right now. Hayley & Macy) *Interrupt* Don’t worry at all, Marina! We’ll help you take this boy down! Will & Tyler) *Run to Luke’s side* Not so fast, ladies. You’ll have to beat us first if you want to go against our pal! Luke) Will, Tyler, thanks for the assistance. Marina) You know what to do, girls. Take them down! Quinn) What have they gotten themselves into this time? <.< Bobby) PONIEZ! ---- Luke’s group and Marina’s group have relocated to an open field for the brawls, with three Gate Cards being set. All) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Everyone throws their Bakugan* Will & Tyler) Darkus Ramdol, stand! Ventus Ziperator, stand! *Ramdol & Ziperator come out of their ball forms* Hayley & Macy) Ventus Longfly, stand! Haos Merlix, stand! *Longfly & Merlix come out of their ball forms* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Marina) Wash them away, Aquos Vaporoid! *A merman-like Bakugan covered in stylized armor with two giant claws appears* Vaporoid) I will burn you out, Sparky! *Flexes claws* Valkyrie) You’ll be actual vapor once I’m through with you! Will & Tyler) Boys are better than girls! *Ramdol & Ziperator charge at Longfly & Merlix* Hayley & Macy) Girls are waaaaay better than boys! *Longfly & Merlix charge at Ramdol & Ziperator* (The four Bakugan clash in the center of the field, causing an explosion) Quinn) *Observes* Wow, they’re really going at it out there! :D Bobby) How come I don’t get to brawl?! T_T Unithunder) *Opens up* You’ll have your time another day, Master. Tadoad) *Opens up* Yeah, I really wanted to beat up that Tyler kid today! T_T Tyler) *Yells* HEY I HEARD THAT! (Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Vaporoid have engaged in hand-to-hand combat) Luke) Valkyrie, go for an Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up and he goes to punch Vaporoid* Marina) Vaporoid, use your Jabbing Claw! *Vaporoid’s claw glows blue and he goes to jab at Valkyrie* (The fist and claw collide, the impact causing a small explosion) Valkyrie) *Backs away* Luke, we need to try one of our fire attacks! Vaporoid) *Backs away* You think a Pyrus-attributed attack will have any effect on an Aquos Bakugan like me?! HA! Luke) It’s worth the try! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Vaporoid* Marina) Ability Activate! Water Wall! *Vaporoid slams his claw on the ground, causing a pillar of water to rise up and block the fire blast* Luke) Rrgh! Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! *Valkyrie throws grenade-sized fireballs at Vaporoid* Vaporoid) You’re seriously going to use another fire attack on me?! I don’t think so! *Uses Water Wall again to block the fireballs* Marina) Ability Activate! Torrential Turmoil! *Vaporoid glows blue as several strong blasts of water swirl around Vaporoid’s body and fly towards Valkyrie* Luke) Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! *A red screen forms around Valkyrie in the shape of a dome* (All of the water blasts hit Valkyrie’s screen, with the impact cracking and destroying the barrier, swallowing Valkyrie up in the water) Luke) *Yells* VALKYRIE! ARE YOU OKAY, BUD?! Valkyrie) *Gets up* Yeah, I’m fine, just call out another Ability! Marina) Double Ability Activate! Laser Nails + Nail Rockets! *Vaporoid fires blue lasers from the nails of his claws at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie is hit by the lasers, then is hit again by the nails fired off of Vaporoid’s claws) Luke) Quit pelting him with attacks! Marina) This is a brawl! You’re supposed to attack the opposing Bakugan! Double Ability Activate! Draining Tentacles + Slashing Montage! *Vaporoid produces tentacles made out of water that wrap around Valkyrie’s body and hold him into place* Valkyrie) *Struggles* Argh! I can’t move! What kind of a strategy is this?! Vaporoid) It’s the kind of strategy that crushes you to smithereens! *Continuously slashes at Valkyrie with his claws* (Meanwhile, Will and Tyler’s Attack Formation has failed yet again as both are defeated by Hayley and Macy) Will) No way, we lost! DX Tyler) Tadoad’s definitely going to make fun of me for losing this brawl! DX Hayley & Macy) GIRLS RULE! ^_^ (Valkyrie continues to struggle in the tentacles as Vaporoid slashes at him) Valkyrie) LUKE! DO SOMETHING! Luke) Alright! Ability Activate! Blinding Light! *The gem on Valkyrie’s chest shines brightly, destroying the tentacles and blinding Vaporoid* Vaporoid) *Shields eyes* What kind of cheap trick is this?! Valkyrie) It’s the kind of trick that “crushes you to smithereens”! Dual Barnum! *Fires two blasts at Vaporoid* Marina) Vaporoid, quick! Ability Activate! Hydro Monsoon! *Vaporoid fires two blasts of water from his palms at Valkyrie* (Both attacks collide, causing an explosion that envelops Luke, Marina, Valkyrie, & Vaporoid) (Once the smoke clears, Valkyrie and Vaporoid are sitting next to each other in closed ball form, as Luke and Marina both stand up) Luke) So…it was a draw? Marina) Yeah…it looks to be that way. Luke) *Walks over to Marina* That brawl was great, by the way. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, on the condition that we battle again someday. :D Marina) Definitely! To be honest, though, I really didn’t want to get all of that info out of you, I just wanted to get the chance to brawl someone as strong as you, Luke. :D Luke) *Blushes* So, do you think Valkyrie and Vaporoid will ever learn to get along? Marina) *Blushes* I don’t know, Vaporoid can sometimes be very stubborn. Luke) Haha, I know how that feels. xD ---- Back at the stormy cliff, Lloyd stands over the battered, unconscious bodies of Captain Derek, Captain Brett, and countless BRAWL Soldiers. Cyberion) Those weaklings were nothing compared to us! Lloyd) Today we set an example to all of those who oppose our ideals, Cyber. We crushed a large portion of that roadblock known as BRAWL. *Looks at a higher cliff a short distance away* And no thanks are necessary, Nexus. Nexus) … *Walks away* R-Evolutions Episode 6 - Lessons Episode 5 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Lloyd so far? Cool and Mysterious :3 Is he good or bad? @_@ Wait, how does he know Nexus?! :O D) All of the above Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes